


Death Between Brothers

by WinterSorceress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Minor Original Character(s), Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: It was supposed to be a family reunion. It had been years, after all, since Zenyatta and Mondatta had last been able to spend anytime together. Death, however, comes when you least expect.





	Death Between Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon story for where Zenyatta and Genji were at the time of Mondatta's death and how they dealt with the news. I've had it in my mind, sculpting it, for the longest time, and finally decided to write and share it. Since Blizzard won't tell us where Zenyatta was at the time and how he first reacted, I'll do it for them. More Zenyatta stuff please.
> 
> [Playlist used](https://8tracks.com/luthian/experience-tranquility)

“You’d think he would've chosen a less…gloomy district to meet in. I mean, it's been years.”

At his side, his omnic companion walked briskly, not daring to venture more than a few inches away. It was not exactly a neighborhood to be caught alone in when one was non-organic. Genji too was unnerved, now just as machine as man, despite his training,

He hoped they wouldn’t have to stay long.

“He only chose to act upon an opportunity, my student. We were both in the UK around the same time,” Zenyatta explained evenly, trying to distract himself from the unfriendly glares of those they passed with pleasant chit-chat. “I have little doubt seeing my brother again will make this cold stroll more than worth it.”

Genji already noticed how his master took care not to speak his name out loud as was a common precaution in areas such as this. It was a matter of respect and caution. Mondatta's, after all, was virtually a household name. Anti-omnic scavengers wouldn't hesitate to twist any news about him to their own amusement and use it as an excuse to further terrorize them and their fellows.

It was a harsh reality, but the cyborg knew his masters had known little else.

“I suppose you're right. I can't wait to hug the heck out of that old man,” Genji declared, cheering slightly at the thought.

Zenyatta chuckled quietly. “You haven't forgotten your nickname for him, even after all these years?”

Thoughtfully, he turned his gaze to the dark, smoggy sky, seemingly held up by the shadowy, run-down stone buildings that surrounded them. “Of course not. He'll always be an old man to me, an old soul.” For a few moments, he paused, mind dwelling deeply on the journey ahead of them. “I'm sure you two will have much to talk about. How...how long do you think we'll visit?”

A pondering hum left his master. “At least a day or two. It's been so long…” He too gazed off, delaying voicing his next thought. “...We’re running a little late. I hope Brother won't mind.”

At that, it was the ninja’s turn for amusement, releasing out an almost jovial noise. “Do you really think he’d care. He’d be too busy trying to—“

A sharp, pained cry cut through the air, his master’s that he could scarcely register for a moment. It was too sudden. Too sudden, like the way the omnic hit the ground, falling backwards, limp, his arrays flashing and then dying. The sound of metal crumpling against concrete was what brought him harshly back from his shock.

“Master!”

Those in their vicinity stopped at the sight, to stare and murmur, as the cyborg rushed to gather his companion in his arms, trying to make sense of what just happened.

“Sniper?” he breathed to himself, recognizing the way the omnic’s head had snapped back, as though something small barreled through. His heart raced in his chest and his processors scrambled, yet…when his eyes scanned the nearby roofs, he discovered no one. Checking again, he found Zenyatta’s forehead was unmarred, untouched; he was unharmed. “A virus? Master…master, wake up!”

It was no use. The monk was seemingly out cold, having experienced a complete shutdown, his metallic limbs strewn where they fell, his lights extinguished.  Somewhat placed at ease by the lack of danger, though now severely worried and puzzled, Genji noticed how cold eyes surveyed them, some venturing too close. This was a poor place to collapse.

“Hey, now! Back it up! Leave us alone!” he growled, fierce protectiveness surging forth in such unfriendly territory.

He wasn’t sure what to do or where to go.  This had been so sudden, and he didn't know the area well enough to quickly locate an omnic facility. All he could do was hold his master close, warding off any intruders with warning glances; even with his mask covering his face, those who meant ill knew better than to test him.

“Hey!” a woman’s voice called. Sure enough, one was approaching them, carefully but with a certain confidence, a red scarf wrapped her head. “Are you two okay? What happened?”

Her questions of concern bewildered him momentarily, but he desperately seized the help that she no doubt offered. “No, no. We're not alright! My friend collapsed without warning. I thought he was shot for a minute, but…he’s fine but unresponsive,” Genji explained almost hastily. “We’re travelers. Do…do you know where he can be helped?  Please. He's my mentor; he's a monk. We mean no harm.”

“Are you Shambali?” she inquired, kneeling by the omnic to check him for herself.

Genji hesitated to answer, wondering if it was safe information to surrender, but they didn't have time to delay. “M-my master used to be part of them, yes. But we opted to leave for personal reasons, but…they still consider us members.”

“I see...” the woman trailed off initially, as if considering their situation. Then she lifted her head and met his visor with his deep brown eyes. “Come with me. I know where you two will be safe. Can you carry him?”

At once, the ninja tried to exhale in relief all while becoming breathless with it.  “A-ah. Y-yes, I can. Is it far?” he stammered, verbally clumsy from nearly bashful level of gratitude. As gently as he could, he gathered the rest of his unconscious master in his arms, the omnic’s head resting against his shoulder.

Like this, Zenyatta felt like lifeless, like an empty shell, but the cyborg forced himself to focus on getting them both to safety.

“It's just a few blocks. They'll know how to help him. But it'll be best to stick to the alleyways.”

Genji nodded, believing he understood the reasoning well enough. Nonetheless, he remained on edge and ever nervous. This woman seemed friendly, but he could only hope this wasn't a case of deceiving appearances. Placing his trust in a stranger and in the guidance of the Iris, he followed her away from the bustling street, and into the dark.

 

* * *

 

 

As fate would have it, it was a life-saving decision.

 The woman in the hijab introduced herself as Nicole, a self-declared ally to omnics. Like a surprising many others in the city, she worked to improve the lives of her omnic neighbors, participating in an underground escort service dedicated to keeping innocent civilians out of harm’s way. Genji thanked the Iris and all the stars that she happened to be nearby.

“We try to spread out around the city during times like this. Even one person can be enough to make a difference,” she was explaining.

“You really saved our necks. I thought we were going to have some serious trouble when my master went down like that.”

Nicole had guided them to a small omnic 'clinic’, which was more of a repair hub than a doctor's office, and Zenyatta had been seen to at once. Though the technician claimed he would need a closer look to discover the issue.

Genji was relived to be out of harm’s way, yet anxiety and worry still ate at him as he waited. Nonetheless, he tried his best to remain calm and amiable, chatting with the young woman in the small waiting room provided. The hot tea they had been offered upon arrival could only soothe his nerves so much, but distracting himself with conversation helped him fare a bit better.

“What were two monks like you doing in King’s Row in the first place?” Nicole questioned. “Were...were you perhaps here to attend Master Mondatta’s speech?”

Realizing, the cyborg jolted slightly in his seat. “Something like that...” he answered, making a move for his phone. “That reminds me...I should probably tell him we’re going to be late.”

That earned a raised eyebrow. “Who? M-master Mondatta?” she asked, perturbed. She wore a smirk then, expecting him to laugh it off and correct her.

Yet, Genji was too focused on his texting to notice. “Yeah...We were supposed to meet him after his speech. It’s been a while since we’ve last been together. It was perfect timing, being here at the same time.”

‘ _Sorry, old man. We’re going to be a bit late. It seems Zenyatta had a fainting spell and we’re getting him checked out. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your little bro gets to you safe and sound. Can’t wait to see you. Take care.’_

“Is...is that who you’re talking to?” By now, she was restless with curiosity, eyes wide in disbelief. “You know him? Like, personally?”

Allowing himself a small chuckle, Genji rested his chin against his hand as he offered her a view of his phone. “My master is his little brother. So, I guess...I’m kind of like his nephew by association, his favorite nephew, mind you,” he declared with a touch of pride. “I’ve known him for a few years now. I can’t wait to see him again. We all have a lot to catch up on.”

Intrigued, Nicole held the steaming cup closer to her lips, brown gaze alive with interest. “I didn’t know omnics could have siblings...Is that a common thing?” She then seemed to catch herself, believing she may have spoken rudely. “Oh! Not that I don’t think they should. I mean, it’s sweet.”

This time, Genji barked out a laugh, almost spilling his own tea. “Hey, I found it a little strange myself at first,” he admitted, voice growing quiet as he reminisced, looking away as he spoke. “But they’re the real deal, practically two sides of the same coin. Just like human brothers...they drive each other a little crazy at times, even push each other’s buttons, especially Mondatta really; he loves teasing Zen. Yet, they never stop loving each other. I dare anyone to try to keep them apart.”

Thoughtfully, the young woman paused to sample her drink, eyes soft. “Sounds fantastic. You are quite the family, I see...”

“It’s not just us either. It’s the whole monastery,” the cyborg explained, gesturing to express the vastness of it all with his free hand. “We all look up to him and he looks after all of us. I don’t know what we’d do without him.”

Nicole hummed, pleased. “Us neither. It would be wonderful if we could stop fighting each other,” she murmured, somewhat grave in her tone, dwelling on the unrest around them. She glanced towards the door to the operating room. “It’s thanks to him that progress has been made at all. I can only imagine what the future could possibly—“

A spike in volume from the holovid, previously ignored as white noise in the background of their conversation, made them both jump. To their bewilderment, an important news bulletin had now taken up residence over whatever program had been playing. The pair stared, mouths open in surprise, eyes glued to the screen with utter curiosity.

The headline that next scrolled across stole their breath, leaving Genji pale with shock, with disbelief:

_‘BREAKING NEWS: SHAMBALI TEKHARHTA MONDATTA ASSASSINATED DURING KING’S ROW SPEECH BY UNKNOWN SHOOTER’_

“...No,” was the one word that fell from the cyborg’s lips. “This can't be... this can't be happening…”

“Oh my God…”

A surreal air settled over them then, stealing their words and their joy. They sat there, for the longest moment, letting the news sink into their very souls, saying nothing as further information was relayed. Genji prayed desperately that this was all some nightmare, that he had passed out along with Zenyatta, that this didn’t have to be real.

_‘We’re coming to you live from King’s Row, where behind me you’ll see the scene of the shooting, which occurred roughly twenty minutes ago. Authorities report there was a tip-off to the speaker’s security team. It is alleged that the same person had engaged in a fire fight with the assailant; gunfire, ending with a rooftop explosion, was heard throughout the incident. Despite all efforts, they were unable to escort Tekhartha Zenyatta to safety before he was tragically slain by a single bullet to the forehead. We’ll be here to keep you up to date on the latest findings and developments. Stay tuned.’_

“...T-twenty minutes ago? I...Shit. This is...” Genji could hardly find the strength nor will to speak, shaken to the core. Then something more dawned on him. “Hey...Nikki...when...when do you think...how long ago did you find my master and I?

Bewildered, the young woman stared for a second before double-checking the time. “It’s...7:24 now. So... About...twenty...twenty minutes ago.” That horrible, dreadful realization washed over her as well, showing clearly on her paling face. “...You don’t think...?”

Morosely, Genji nodded once. “When one brother went down, the other went with him,” he confirmed with a graveness. “When my master cried out and fell...I swear...I swore...he had been _shot_ , but there was nothing. Now...we know why.”

There was another beat, another moment of silence.

“...What are we going to tell Zenyatta when he comes to?’

Quietly, Genji muttered, experiencing an almost otherworldly sort of awe. “...I think he already knows.”

Dwelling on his master was a suitable distraction. As much he had felt like something had punched a hole in his stomach, he knew the gravity of the event had yet to truly hit him. He was still in shock, after all, still numb. Nothing seemed real.

The metal door behind him opened slowly. A redhead, hair paling with age, wandered out, wiping his weathered hands on a ragged towel. After a moment, he glanced up, as if remembering he had company waiting for his patient. Though he was no fool to the pain on their faces.

“What? Did someone die out here?” he remarked, offering a crooked smirk, perhaps attempting to cheer them up.

Solemnly, Genji rose from his seat. “...Yes, in a way. There’s been terrible news. It seems my master and I just lost a loved one,” he explained, not wishing to give any personal details, especially during such a time. “How is Zenyatta? Did you find out the cause of his collapse?”

“Nope.”

“What? Why not? I thought you were an omnic technician; we trusted yo—“

Virtually apathic towards the cyborg’s growing anger, he cut him off frankly, his blue eyes harboring a coldness, a weariness. “Listen, kid. There was nothing to find. The monk in there seems fit as a fiddle. No viruses or malfunctions. It was just a freak occurrence.”

In a way, Genji had hoped there had been a logical explanation, something that would make the reality of Mondatta’s death less concrete, something that would assure him that Zenyatta hadn’t felt his brother’s death from miles away as if he himself had been there.

Though in his continuing effort to escape, he realized his behavior was bordering on rude towards the one who had helped them. “I... I see. Thank you for your examination. I apologize; I meant no disrespect.”

To his bewilderment, that was all it took for the technician to warm up to them a bit in turn; his gaze softened with sympathy. “Aye. It's alright, boy.  Grief isn't easy and, unfortunately, anger often comes with it. I'm deeply sorry for your loss.” He turned then, pushing the heavy door open once more, inviting them in. “You may see your master. He might be out for another ten or twenty minutes. I'm not too sure; his condition is quite unusual but he'll be fine.”

For a hard man, his heart remained open for those who needed him.

Now more uncertain than ever about the next course of action, especially without his master’s guidance, Genji turned to meet Nicole’s eyes. To be his surprise, he didn't have to look hard. She was already gazing at him, expression wet and gentle.

“Do…do you need me to stay with you?” she offered, arms crossed loosely in front of her. “I can…also arrange for someone to escort you out of King’s Row, or wherever else you need to go.”

Appreciative, the ninja nodded once. “I thank you for your kindness; we’d be lost without you, both,” he answered, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. “However, my master and I need to be alone. There's a lot…we need to discuss. But an escort would be appreciated, Nicole. Can they meet us here?”

“Certainly!” She flashed him a warm grin, trying to lift both their spirits. It wasn’t long, however, before the grimness returned to her dark eyes. Listen, Genji…You’re not alone, you or your master. The whole of Kings Row mourns with you. We've lost a champion, a prince...a father. He did so much for us. Please…give him our regards.”

It was enough to inspire tears in the cyborg for an entirely different reason. “Thank you. We…we will, Nicole. Have a safe journey back.”

“Take care of each other,” were her parting words as she at last turned from him.  Preparing to head back out into the night, she readjusted her hijab, rich red in color, warm like her kindness, and spared him one final glance; it was as if she didn't wish to leave him unaccompanied but, in the end, she respected his wishes. “May we meet again some day. Good night, Genji.”

Then she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Time dragged on for what felt like an eternity. So many thoughts and memories spun through Genji’s mind. Unfortunately, for the time being, it was something he had to deal with alone. Patiently and impatiently, he waited by the steel slab Zenyatta had been placed on, curled up against it, knees drawn to his chest.

It took all he had to resist the tears that begged to flow. Yet, he had to remain strong, for his master. The last thing he wanted was for Zenyatta to wake to his mourning. He was the one that should be taken care of, first and foremost. The cyborg was determined to be ready to take care of the omnic for once, even if he had to postpone his grief a little longer.

His master may wind up disagreeing, but it was what he felt, deep down, and deep down, he knew it would be the distraction _he_ needed.

A faint, familiar noise stirred him from his internal world. On the table, the monk was at last booting back up, returning to consciousness. The first words he uttered, however, stopped Genji from rising, stopped him cold.

“...B-brother? ...Mondatta? This...Oh, brother...” Zenyatta was murmuring, as if still half asleep. “...I’m sorry...I....Oh.”

That last syllable sounded more awake, as the omnic finally snapped out of whatever daze he had been in. Genji watched from the floor as his master gazed around, slowly regaining his understanding of the present. He knew that, most of all, his apparent absence alarmed him.

“You’re awake...” the cyborg muttered quietly, resting his head back again. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, Genji. There you are...I... What happened? Where is this?”  Even without looking, he could hear his master sit up, felt his gaze as he peered down at him in curiosity.

“We’re at an omnic clinic. You passed out in the middle of the street. A local guided me here. She left a while ago though. She’ll send someone to escort us to where we need to go.”

The cyborg worked hard to keep his answers as logical as possible, avoiding the terrible news like the plague. If Zenyatta really knew, he didn’t want to remind him of it so quickly. He deserved a few moments of calm before tragedy reared its head.

“Where we...Oh....” Sure enough, those last words seemed to jolt through the omnic.  For the longest moment then, he was quiet and neither of them spoke. “...Something terrible has happened. I...I see...Mondatta...he’s no longer with us...is he, my student?”

“...No. I’m sorry, master.”

“Oh Iris...”

No further words were needed, just the silent comfort of each other’s presence. Genji stared off at nothing, feeling the sorrow sink into his very bones, the grief. Only a hand at his shoulder reminded him, and he took it at once, stroking the back of it reassuringly. He pressed it against his cheek, refusing to let it go.

“I’m here, Master. I’m...I’m here...”

“...Thank you, Genji.”

It might have been a while until their hearts healed, but it was something they wouldn’t go through alone, not as long as he had anything to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened afterwards: Genji and Zenyatta only continue on their way to meet Mondatta, now for an entirely different reason, to pay their respects and for Zenyatta to claim his body as his next of kin (I guess) and meet with the Shambali present. 
> 
> They then travel to the underground to offer support to the omnics there, to discourage them from seeking revenge for that would not be what Mondatta would want. They flip out when they discover Genji's not an omnic though and they end up bound and imprisoned. 
> 
> It happens so fast, all Zenyatta can say is, "Well, that escalated quickly." "Please tell me your secret to remaining so calm." "I'm not calm. I'm actually still in shock, I believe. There's a difference." "Oh." However, following his master's guidance, by not provoking them further, they are released with plenty of apology from the omnics, and they admit they overreacted. They are unfortunately met on their way out by an anti-omnic shooter, who was encouraged to commit his own attack on the omnics by the assassination and who Zenyatta immediately gets bad vibes from and urges Genji that they should casually turn around and go back. Genji laughs it off until the bastard pulls out a gun and tries to shoot his master, the less intimidating of the two. He instinctively shields him and ends up unconscious from his wounds. The shooter assumes Zenyatta an easy victim until the monk, quite frankly, lands his foot upside his head. Genji is hurried to the underground clinic.
> 
> "When they say you would take a bullet for someone, it's not supposed to be taken literally, and it's singular at the very least."
> 
> I have this planned out way too much, but it's too much to write it all.


End file.
